Książka pamiątek/05
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek V Zapewne Małgosia, z poprzedzających dni wnioskując, musiała sobie wyobrazić, że ja na noclegi jedynie moje śliczniutkie pokoiki wynająłem, bo gdy nazajutrz wcześnie z mecenasami i rejentami się ułatwiwszy do domu około trzeciej z południa wróciłem, powiedziano mi, że właśnie dopiero co poszła na górę uprzątać. Poszedłem i ja za nią. Przy drzwiach zdawało mi się, jak gdybym dwa głosy rozmawiające słyszał. — Jak czterdzieści złotych miesięcznie zarobię... — mówił z nich jeden, a wyraźnie nie był to głos Małgosi. Wszedłem i z niemałym zdziwieniem ujrzałem Helusię w moim fotelu siedzącą. Wstała z niego spokojna, surowa jak w pierwszym dniu naszego poznania i kilka kroków naprzeciw mnie zrobiła. Jej twarz znowu o parę lat starszą mi się wydała, tak obok zwyczajnego smutku leżał na niej przedwczesnej starości, fizycznego cierpienia wyraz. — Przyszłam tu z Małgosią, bo nie wiedziałam, że pan dziś wcześnie wróci, a wiedziałam, że choćbyś wrócił, moje przyjście ani go zdziwi, ani go obrazi — rzekła do mnie zwolna, stanowczym głosem. Ten głos ja w niej przeczułem prawie — nie mógł być inny, tylko głęboki w dźwięku, pełny, śmiały, a cichy jak ona. — Prawda, panno Heleno — odpowiedziałem na to — prawda, bo i tak od pierwszej z twoim ojcem rozmowy zdaje mi się, jak gdybym ci był jakąś prośbę o przebaczenie dłużny, jakąś wymówkę usprawiedliwiającą mnie, iż mimowolnie świętości twoich pamiątek dotknąłem. — Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nikt by pewnie tych dwóch pokoi nie zajmował, ale kiedy musi być inaczej, to wolę pana niż kogo bądź w świecie. Pan Jej nazwiska usłyszeć nie chciałeś. Z jego strony było to dobrze, poczciwie, szlachetnie i dlatego też przyszłam śmielej, siedziałam spokojniej, na sercu lżej mi było. — Ostatnie wyrazy zadrżały jej w piersiach; nie skończyła mowy, lecz ją niby złamała, przecięła i oddaliła się pierwej, niż słowo jakie odrzec podążyłem. Nadzwyczajnie ujął minie jej postępek; było w nim coś dzikiego, nieskładnego, jak w postępku dziecięcia, a przecież pochlebiał duszy, jakby męskie prawego człowieka zaufanie. — Musiały się bardzo kochać — rzekłem na koniec, zbierając uwagę po długiej chwili milczenia. — Kto? Panna Helusia i umarła? — podchwyciła Małgosia — a juścić, że się kochały jak dwa gołąbki; czasem to człowiek nawet pojąć nie mógł, co one tak po całych dniach mają z sobą do gadania. A bywało, kiedy siędą nad jaką książką, to czytają, czytają, śmieją się i płaczą, a jeszcze częściej płaczą, niż śmieją. Raz nawet nasze panisko chciało kiedyś gwoździami zabić wszystkie książki w szafie, bo strasznie zesmutniała dziewczynina; ile razy się w nich zagrzebie, tyle razy przez dni kilka potem bledsza i bardziej milcząca, lecz to, proszę pana, chociaż Helusia jak baranek cicha, łagodna, już pono od urodzenia taki los jej wypadł, że czego nie chce, tego w domu nie zrobią. — Jednak wiesz co, Małgosiu — z lekkim namysłem rzekłem — rodzice powinni by się starać o rozerwanie jej smutku. — Cóż na to poradzą, kiedy go rozerwać nie daje? Wyprowadzą gdzie na spacer, to wróci zmęczona; uproszą w odwiedziny, to jeszcze bardziej zatęschni. Raz ją pani Piotrowa, żona bardzo majętnego cieśli, daleka krewna naszego pana, wzięła koniecznie do teatru; była podobno taka ucieszna komedia, że się wszyscy za boki od śmiechu trzymali, a ona przy tym śmiechu rozchorowała się tylko. Ja powiadam, że ją ktoś urzekł, bo, dzięki Bogu, pięćdziesiąt dwa lat żyję na świecie, a jeszcze nie widziałam takiego dziecka, co by ani śmiać się, ani płakać nie mogło. — Czy też nikomu na myśl nie przyjdzie, że to jest chorobą może? — Pan mówisz chorobą? — powtórzyła Małgosia, niespokojnie patrząc się na mnie. — W istocie chorobą; gdy ją dzisiaj zobaczyłem, takie wrażenie zrobiła na mnie, jakby ją coś na duszy i na ciele bolało. — Och! mój Chryste! muszę ja zaraz naszemu panu słówko o tym napomknąć!... — Tylkoż go bardzo nie przerażaj; mało znam pannę Helusię, a może ona zawsze tak wygląda jak dzisiaj...” — Prawda, że dawniej była trochę żółciejsza jeszcze, ale tych oczów wpadłych i świecących niby dwa złociste węgielki, tych wystających na policzkach kości to nigdy nie miała. Przecież pamiętam, spokojne to zawsze, niehałaśliwe, ale jak ptaszyna boża wesołe było dzieciątko; śpiewała sobie od rana do wieczora, aż nam raźniej szła robota. Bóg wie, skąd ponauczała się różnych prześlicznych piosneczek, jeśli ich zabrakło kiedy, to sama składała nowe. Jać się nie znam na tym, ale mnie się cudnie piękne zdawały, szły jakby z serca do serca; szkoda tylko, że po prześpiewaniu żadnej sobie spamiętać nie mogła... Teraz biedne dziecko ledwo czasem da się Karolkowi uprosić i zanuci co kiedy; dom cały jakby ogłuchł. Juścić to pewne, że ona chora, bardzo chora niezawodnie. Powiem ojcu, że pan mówiłeś... — Tylko tego nie powiadaj, czego ja nie mówiłem — z mimowolnym uśmiechem przestrzegłem panią Małgosię, bo mi jej monolog wiele rzeczy wytłumaczył i całe usposobienie Helusi pojąłem już nie chorobą, nie smutkiem nawet, ale jakimś przesileniem silnej organizacji, jakąś walką wydzierającego się ku światłu ducha, rodzącej się wśród bólów myśli, a kto wie, może wielkiej poetycznej zdolności. Małgosia tymczasem nie musiała bardzo z mojej przestrogi korzystać, bo nad wieczorem wszedł do mnie sam pan ślusarz niespokojny i zmartwiony. Z tego, co od poczciwej kobiety usłyszał, wyobraził sobie jeszcze groźniejsze niebezpieczeństwo i pomimo wszelkich upewnień moich widać było, że raz zbudzona obawa już mu na zawsze do serca przyrosła. Długo się wypytywał, czy naprawdę jego Helusia tak bardzo słabo wygląda, czy ja się znam na doktorstwie, czyby córki na wieś gdzie wysłać nie było potrzeba? — Bo to widzi pan — mówił — na wsi zdrowe powietrze, lecz ja warsztatu, moja kobieta szycia porzucić nie możemy, a znam Helusię, serce by jej tęschnotą z dala od nas i od Karolka wyschło. Odchodząc ręką mi ścisnął. — Dziękuję — rzekł — dziękuję, mój dobry panie, za przestrogę i za pociechę, a jeśli też kiedy będziesz pan miał godzinkę czasu do stracenia, strać ją z nami na dole; my sobie prości ludzie, lecz gdy komu przyjaciele, to przyjaciele na ogień i wodę, na deszcz i słońce, na płacz i śmiech. Szczery, serdeczny człowiek!... Nieprędko jednak z jego wezwania korzystałem. Wszystkie wolne chwile święciłem Marii Reginie lub jej bratu na wspólne przejażdżki, odwiedziny, rozrywki. Cała koteria pana Antosia jak rój much obsiadła Romualda. Wśród takich głów pustych, wśród i takich serc próżnych, wśród takich rąk wiecznym lenistwem skamieniałych jego głowa pełna dowcipu, jego serce niekiedy entuzjazmem bijące, jego ręka dzielnie swoją sztuką władająca były upragnionym, a rzadkim zjawiskiem... Zepsucie, ów czart zbytkami w całą warstwę społeczeństwa wcielony, nudzi się czasem zbyt jednostajną potrawą. Ciągłe karty, wino, konie — ciągła rozpusta i plotki... trzeba zmienić! Więc chodzi, ale nie chodzi jako lew ryczący w Ewangelii, ale jako pies: gdzie spotka talent przy miękkiej woli, tam się łasi i skomli; niech muzyka przygrywa jego pijanej ochocie, niech malarz swymi obrazkami ściany jego sypialni zawiesza, niech mu poeta improwizuje! Poeta, kapłan Boga — to tym śmieszniej właśnie! Za jedną pochwałę, za jeden oklask, za ciastko na srebrnej tacy podane, za ukłon na wykładanej marmurem posadzce, za czcze echo rzęsisto oświetlonego salonu kupić sobie poetę, poetę na sługę zepsucia, zbytku, tego najbrudniejszego, najdrobniejszego, najnikczemniejszego ze wszystkich diabłów, poddanych władcy szatana, Zbrodni. Żal mi było Romualda, miałem pewien dobry instynkt szlachetniejszej jego natury i dlatego podwójnie starałem się korzystać z pierwszeństwa w przyjaźni, jakie mi przed innymi dawał. Dziwiło mnie tylko, że dla niego, artysty, sztuka nie była potrzebną i nieodstępną życia towarzyszką. Przez kilka dni uprosić go nie mogłem, by mi się dał słyszeć. Maria Regina powiadała, że i przy niej ledwo raz wziął skrzypce do ręki, ale taki postęp, takie mistrzostwo w tej pierwszej ulotnej próbie znalazła, iż cała duma braterska, zachwiana niegdyś nieszczęśliwą o koncercie sprzeczką, znów jej do serca wróciła. Tymczasem Warszawa ożywiła się przybywającymi ze wszech stron na jarmark świętojański obywatelami. Teatra, sztuczni jeźdźcy, akrobaci, menażerie, widowiska wszelkiego rodzaju nagromadziły się po zwykły procent od polskiej wełny, a niemieckich pieniędzy. Pan Krzysztof tak się starał, tak chodził, tak rozmaite poruszał sprężyny, by część owego procentu na swoją, to jest na sal ochrony odwrócić korzyść, że wreszcie dzięki jego staraniom poranek muzykalny z pewnością ułożony i obrany został. Modnych pań — bo modne panie prędzej zawsze na coś dobrego się zdadzą niż modni panowie — użyto wszystkich razem i ze wszystkich koterii, gdyż wiedzieć jeszcze trzeba, że każda z sal ma właściwe swoje przewodniczki; użyto więc je wszystkie na rozprzedanie biletów. Z daleka patrzącemu smutnym jest widokiem zbiór takich młodych twarzy, takich atłasów, piór lekko chwiejących, powiewnych tarlatanów , przejrzystych koronek, takich naszyjników bogatych, takich spinek lśniących — a to wszystko przy zabawce na dobroczynność, na tle z łachmanów i głodu! Lecz cóż robić dzisiaj, kiedy pełnym kielichem nie można spragnionych obdzielić: dobrze i kroplę ustom przepiłych wycisnąć. Jednego wieczora Marii Reginy nie było w domu; Romuald zawichrzył się w jakiś pod Warszawą piknik; sam bez ważniejszych zatrudnień przypominałem sobie o zaprosinach mego gospodarza. Gdy zszedłem, jeszcze go w domu nie było, bo miał warsztat aż na Elektoralnej ulicy i czasem dość późno od niego wracał. Zastałem tylko panią ślusarzową i dzieci w pokoju. Ona sama zajęta była szyciem cienkich męskich koszul; Helusia pomagała jej, a Karolek, w jakieś stare z czerwonej włóczki szlify ubrany, na drewnianym koniku wywijał sobie swobodnie. Przyjęcie matki było trochę, nie mogłem z pierwszej chwili pomiarkować, zimne czy nieśmiałe. Córka lepiej mię powitała, w jej oczach zaświeciła jakby myśl życzliwa dla dawnej dobrej znajomości. Obok siebie wskazała mi miejsce, ale nie troszczyła się bynajmniej o rozpoczęcie jakiej rozumowy; nad szyciem schylona, milczała, jak gdyby gościa w pokoju nie było. Pani Agnieszka od czasu do czasu tylko rzuciła jaką uwagę względem pogody, względem zaczynającego się jarmarku, a gdy jej kilka słów odpowiedziałem, znowu na milczenie topniał lód wymuszonej rozmowy naszej. — Czemu pan do ogródka nie przyjdzie pracować? — odezwała się raz tylko w jej ciągu Helusia. — Przy teraźniejszych upałach jest w nim dosyć cieniu; cień pracy pomaga. Na przychylność tej rady szczerym podziękowaniem odpowiedziałem. — Lusiu! moja Lusiu! napraw mi biczyk — zawołał z końca pokoju Karolek. Siostra poszła do niego, prośby wysłuchała i tak jak pierwej, obecnością moją nie zrażona i nie zajęta wcale, razem z nim bawić się zaczęła. Widząc ją taką smukłą, drobną, taką zręczną, łatwo byłby każdy pomyślał, że prawem wieku jeszcze się jej ta dziecinna pustota należy. Ale ja pilniej wszystkie jej ruchy śledząc sam zesmutniałem na obraz takiej smutnej wesołości. Czy to uciekając przed goniącym braciszkiem, czy kryjąc mu się w fałdy matczynej sukni, czy inne wymyślając na uciechę jego żarty, Helusia nigdy się nie rozśmiała, jakby jej twarz była pozbawioną muszkułów potrzebnych do wydania tej oznaki radości, swobody, wesela... Powoli jednak i mnie Karolek wciągnął do swojej zabawy, a gdy ślusarz powrócił, już nas zastał w jak najlepszej, choć może trochę za głośnej przyjaźni. Pani Agnieszka, więcej rozmowna, szczerszy udział w niej brała, lecz Helusia, niby zmęczona, na bok się usunęła i tylko spokojnie, cicho patrzyła się na nas. Jej ojciec wszystkich do ogródka przeprowadził. Tam dopiero przy smacznej kawie, pod woniejącą białymi kwiatami akacją bliższa i przychylniejsza zabrała się znajomość. Karolek usnął mi na ręku, a my ze ślusarzem i Helusią rozgadali się o dawnych i niedawnych czasach, o rozmaitych naszego już życia wypadkach, a na niektóre wyrazy, na pewne wspomnienia twarz dziewczynki rumieńcem zachodziła, rozciągała się źrenica i drżała na piersiach skrzyżowana biała muślinowa chustka. Ile razy się odezwała, każde jej słowo, każde jej zdanie nowym dla mnie było podziwieniem. Spytać się chciałem nieledwie: — Ty dziecię, ty kobieto, od kogo tak się mówić nauczyłaś? — Mój Boże, jak gdyby najlepszą tego nauką nie było szlachetne serce i życie wśród poczciwych ludzi pędzone. Kiedym ją żegnał dobrej nocy życzeniem, przez chwilę widać było na jej twarzy jakąś niepewność, jakiś rozmysł, aż nagle obiema rękoma moją rękę ujęła i tym swoim cichym, stanowczym, uroczystym głosem: — W imię umarłej — rzekła tylko. Powróciłem do siebie z uczuciem błogiego domowej zagrody spokoju, z wrażeniem jakby po spełnieniu dobrego uczynku. Nie myślałem tak wiele o Helusi ani o jej rodzicach, lecz mi przyszedł na pamięć drewniany domek mojej babki, obraz dziadka z czapką na bakier, stanęła mi w myśli matka witająca mego ojca po kilkomiesięcznym rozstaniu, przypomniał mi się każdy z naszej wioski chłopek, przypomniały wszystkie z młodymi przyjaciółmi rozmowy, przypomniała przeszłość i przyszłość... Nazajutrz wielkie zdziwienie przy obudzeniu mię czekało. Romuald z jakąś szkatułką pod pachą stal nade mną i śpiącego za rękę ciągnął. — Wszelki duch Pana Boga chwali!... — krzyknąłem mu zamiast dzień dobry. — I ja Go chwalę — odpowiedział, nabożnie ręce składając. — Więc to naprawdę ty jesteś, Romualdzie? — Z grzesznym ciałem i z kościami, i ze wszystkimi nieszczęściami moimi... — Cóż to się stało tak nadzwyczajnego? — Jutro ma być poranek muzykalny, a ja przychodzę na całe dzisiaj spokojności i milczenia pożyczyć u ciebie; muszę sobie rękę trochę odświeżyć... — Niech ci za to przedsięwzięcie miliony oklasków spadają. — Ach! inaczej być nie mogło, chyba musiałbym jak satyr w cienie lasów uciekać. Do Marii Reginy zjechało się całe grono prowincjonalnych znajomości; mój pokój przy bawialnym; jakby mi zaczęto nad uszami paplotać, to bym zdaje mi się skrzypce ze złości roztrzaskał; do ciebie więc, Ludwisiu, przed tym niebezpieczeństwem się chronię. — I w cieniu mojej strzechy grać będziesz spokojnie. — Och! wiem! spokojnie jak tam, gdzie świat już deskami zabity. — Powiedz tylko, czy ja ci przeszkadzać nie będę? — Wprawdzie za najwyższy dowód gościnności uważałbym to właśnie, gdybyś z domu się wyniósł. — Lubię, kiedy kto tak jasno i zrozumiale myśli swoje wynurza. — Ależ, mój Ludwiniu, to jest życzenie tylko, a życzenie nie obraża nikogo, nawet najskromniejszej kobiety. — Potargujmy się jednak, panie Romualdzie; pan sobie życzy zupełnie samotnym w mojej stancji pozostać, a ja sobie życzę jego muzyki słuchać, więc ja też nie odejdę, aż posłucham. — To słuchaj — rzekł Romuald i wydostawszy skrzypce wsparł je na mojej głowie, a potem zaczął niemiłosiernie, jak przy nastrajaniu brząkać... Niewiele myśląc zerwałem się z łóżka, płaszcz wziąłem na siebie i wybiegłem do sieni, a drzwi na klucz zamknąłem. Pode drzwiami takiego hałasu narobiłem, że Romuald sam się musiał o sumienniejszą dopraszać ugodę. Stanęło na tym, że mi przyrzekł swoją własną Fantazję, cały Karnawał wenecki i Symfonią Bèriota; ja mu przyrzekłem najpierw śniadanie, potem wyjście zupełne z domu, a nawet, jak się dopominał, z ulicy i cyrkułu. Kiedyśmy już przy najlepszej zgodzie herbatę zapijali, z ogrodu przez roztwarte okna dał się słyszeć krzyk dziecka. Romuald szklankę postawił, spojrzał na mnie z oburzeniem, porwał za czapkę i zawołał: — Ha! zdrajco podstępny! taką to mi ty spokojność za moją muzykę chcesz przedać? Bądź zdrów, niech ci sto bębnów... wyraźnie mówię: sto bębnów aż do dnia sądnego nad uszami wrzeszczy! Uśmiechnąłem się, bo poznałem głos mego przyjaciela Karolka, który pomimo oporu Małgosi i przedstawień swej siostry koniecznie, o ile dosłyszeć mogłem, chciał iść na górę pana Ludwika zobaczyć. — Nie lękaj się — rzekłem Romualdowi — znam to dziecko, wyborny chłopczyk, przyprowadzę go tu na chwilę, bo właśnie do mnie się napiera, sam zobaczysz, jaki piękny i wesoły. Romuald schwycił mię za rękę. — Jeśli masz litość, nie sprowadzaj, bo ucieknę w góry, lasy, wąwozy. Ty chyba nie wiesz, jak ja dzieci nie cierpię! — No, to mu przynajmniej z ganku co powiem — ale nim wstałem, Karolek już się uspokoił i słyszałem tylko, jak prosił siostry, by mu za to, że taki grzeczny, pani Anny zaśpiewała piosneczkę. Przez chwilę wszystko umilkło, żaden głos nas nie dochodził, czy dlatego, że śpiewać nie chciała, czy że przed śpiewem słowa i tony gromadziła w pamięci — ale na koniec wzbiła się ku nam tęschna wiejska nuta: W niedzielę rano, w niedzielę rano ''Wianeczki wiją... Romuald znowu szklankę postawił. Śpiew Helusi, trochę drżący zrazu, czyściał stopniowo, aż przelał się w dźwięk śklisty, jasny, niby skowronka pod niebem, niby aniołka w niebie... Lecz nie, skowronek tak się nie smuci, aniołek tak nie płacze, jak ona smuciła, jak ona płakała, coraz tkliwiej, coraz rzewniej, coraz śpiewniej przy każdej zwrotce piosenki, a gdy nuciła: ''Będziesz ty moją, będziesz ty moją, ''Będziesz dalibóg, ''Ludzie mi cię rają i rodzice dają, ''I sam z nieba Bóg. ''Nie będę twoją, nie będę twoją ''Ani niczyją, ''Tylko będę sobie na zielonym grobie ''Białą liliją... Gdy tak nuciła, mnie się zdawało, że to głos jakiegoś ducha niewidzialnego pieśnią i proroctwem nie z niej, lecz nad nią płynie — a ona tylko blada i martwa, jako we śnie moim, zapomnianym uśmiechem pociechy wita zwiastunnika. Romuald wstał powoli, krok za krokiem, ostrożnie, jak gdyby się lękał, by go poruszenie powietrza nie zdradziło, uchylił drzwi szklanych, stanął na ganku i wsparty o poręcz jego ze zmienioną twarzą, ze łzawymi oczyma, słuchał pilnie, słuchał długo, słuchał i wtedy jeszcze, gdy nawet śpiew Helusi w żałośnym skonał westchnieniu. Stanąłem przy nim i wychyliłem się trochę. Młoda dziewczyna siedziała na brzozowej pod akacją ławeczce i bawiła się złotymi włosami utulonego dziecięcia. — I cóż, Romualdzie? — szepnąłem wreszcie do niego. Romuald nic nie odpowiedział, patrzył ciągle, a gdy Helusia do domu weszła, on także na swoje miejsce powrócił, duszkiem herbatę wypił, cygaro zapalił i mocno dymu w usta naciągnął. — I cóż? — znowu mu rzekłem, sprzeciwiając się niby w odwet za przeszłe jego żarty. — Pokochałem się w tej dziewczynie — odpowiedział mi jak najpoważniej. — Szkoda, że trochę zbyt prędko to mówisz, bo byłbym ci prawie uwierzył. — Powiedz mi, Ludwiku, czyś ty słyszał kiedy legendę o Karolu Wielkim, że mu jakiś czarownik w miłość pierścionka serce zaczarował? Nosiła ten pierścionek żona jego, ''on kochał żonę szalenie, umarła z nim, on kochał trupa; trupowi inna odebrała kobieta, znów namiętnie kochał tę kobietę; zazdrosna przed zgonem w jezioro rzuciła klejnot, król jezioro pokochał i nie odstąpił go aż do śmierci. Dla mnie dźwięk tej piosenki jest talizmanem, śmiej się, jak chcesz, ja ci prawdę powiedziałem: przez cały ten czas, co ją śpiewała... Helusia, wszakże Helusia? przez cały ten czas, mówię, w Helusi kochałem się jak... jak dawniej raz tylko w życiu. — Raz tylko w życiu, Romualdzie? Nie zgadłbym nigdy, że znasz podobne zwroty polskiej mowy. — Może je znałem lepiej niż ktokolwiek, bo miałem wtedy lat dwadzieścia, raj nadziei przed sobą, a najpiękniejszą z córek Ewy przy sobie. — Czemuż się nie ożeniłeś? — A to dziwne pytanie! Tak młodo żenić się mnie, artyście, i to jeszcze z osobą bez majątku, kiedy sam bogatym nie jestem? — Och! mój drogi! jeśli cię tylko takie zatrzymały względy, nie bluźnij, nie mów, że kochałeś kiedyś. — Mylisz się, była chwila, w której chciałem wszystko pod nogi jej cisnąć: sztukę, sławę, przyszłość moją całą. W duszy Marii Reginy jedynie przeciw temu zawrotowi głowy potrzebnego zaczerpnąłem męstwa. Siostra nas oboje bardzo kochała, lecz jak dla mnie pragnęła świetnej kolei, a nawet źle się wyrażam: ona, religią wszelkiego piękna natchniona kapłanka, jak mnie, jak mego talentu dla sztuki pragnęła, tak lękała się szczęścia swojej Anny zdać w ręce młodego zapaleńca, który nieraz, w trudności powszedniego życia uwikłany, pożałowałby może pierwszych marzeń swoich. — I czy myślisz, że dobrze się stało? — z lekkim przyciskiem spytałem. Romuald zastanowił się chwilkę. — Myślę, że jak najlepiej; teraz szczególniej, kiedy echo tej piosnki już słabsze, sam widzę, że inaczej być nie mogło. Do mego szczęścia trzeba swobody, wolności, oklasków; ja muszę mieć pewność, że gdy mi się zechce, to jutro będę w drodze do Paryża lub Wiednia, to pojutrze zobaczę Artot, upiję się z Lisztem, zapłaczę przy Ole Bullu... Cóż chcesz, by wtedy moja żona robiła? — Masz słuszność, lepiej, żeś się nie ożenił. — W twoich wyrazach, Ludwiku, jest lekki podźwięk nagany... a ja zupełnie jeszcze do siebie nie przyszedłem, mnie wszystko łatwiej drażni. — Ha! mój drogi, cóż ja winien, temu, że sobie przyjemnostek twojego życia na szczęście, a wyrzeczenia się Anny na miłość sztuki przetłomaczyć nie umiem? Ze snów twoich własnych cię sądząc widzę, żeś ją porzucił nie dlatego, by sławnym mistrzem zostać, by wszystkie godziny do trudnej i poświęceń pełnej zaprząc pracy, ale dlatego jedynie, by częściej podróżować, by mieć swobodniejszą na świecie hulankę. — Mylisz się, Ludwiku — a tak mówił smutnie, tak łagodnie, że aż mi go się żal zrobiło — mylisz bardzo. Jeżelim powiedział, że mi ten ruch życia do szczęścia potrzebny, to dlatego jedynie, bo moje szczęście w talencie moim, a mój talent w nim; zmianą, współzawodnictwem, uwielbieniem dla sławniejszych sam się kształcę i zagrzewam. Ale czy sądzisz, że ja także mojej cierniowej nie noszę korony?... O, wierz mi, są dla mnie chwile tak cierpkie, tak gorzkie, tak głuche, że gdyby nie Maria Regina... nie miałbym cierpliwości na powrót weselszych czekać. Dzisiejszy ten śpiew na przykład zatruł mi duszę wspomnieniem. Ona śpiewała i dziwna rzecz, z takąż właśnie wyrazów odmianą. Gminna piosnka nie idzie, jak ją z ust Helusi przed chwilą słyszałeś: „Nie będę ja twoją ani niczyją.” To Anna tę całą zwrotkę ułożyła. Biedna Anna! W ostatni razem spędzony wieczór słyszałem ją śpiewającą te słowa, a była bardzo blada, bardzo spokojna, tylko gdym ją przy rozstaniu wziął za rękę, prawie konwulsyjnie ją ścisnęła i rzekła z cicha: „Na zawsze!” Od tej chwili pięć lat blisko upłynęło, przechodziłem różne koleje, różne szaleństwa, a ile razy pomyślałem o szczęściu i miłości, o pieszczocie kobiety, tyle razy te słowa jakby napisem grobowym odciskały się na sercu i w każdym jego uderzeniu czasem żalem, czasem szyderstwem, czasem rozpaczą słyszałem to jej ostatnie: „Na zawsze”. — Biedny Romualdzie! Lecz teraz, kiedy już wykształciłeś się zupełnie, kiedy masz imię wśród współzawodników swoich, kiedy w tłumie już zrobiłeś dość miejsca dla siebie, czy nie pomyślałeś, że możesz wrócić do twej Anny i przyjąć ją za uczestniczkę zrzeczywistnionych nadziei, choć ją towarzyszką pracy swojej mieć nie chciałeś? — Od trzech lat Anna już poszła za mąż — i zaśmiał się krótkim, odciętym jak brzęk zerwanej struny śmiechem. — Kiedy poszła za mąż, to i ty pociesz się, Romualdzie: wszakże ci skrzypce zostały — a mówiąc to, podawałem mu je właśnie. Romuald odsunął je z gniewnym poruszeniem. Brwi jego czarne ściągnęły się boleśnie. Skóra policzków i usta drżały tym mimowolnym nerwowym drżeniem, które przy pierwszym niegdyś uważałem spotkaniu. Cisnął zgasłe cygaro i biorąc czapkę: — Pociesz się — przedrzyźnił z takimże samym jak pierwej uśmiechem — pociesz, bo za mąż poszła. Prawda, że to nie tragicznie, ale w tej komedii, choć śmieszna może, dalibóg jednak niewesoła dostała mi się rola. Daj mi pokój ze skrzypcami; za złoto Ameryki i oklaski całej Europy nie wziąłbym ich teraz do ręki. Mogą tu zostać nawet, przyślę po nie wieczorem, bądź zdrów, Ludwiku! I oddalił się, wyciągniętej ku niemu nie ścisnąwszy dłoni.